icecrownserverfandomcom-20200217-history
Hugo: The Evil Mirror
Hugo: The Evil Mirror is a video game in the Hugo franchise developed by ITE Media for the PC, PlayStation, Game Boy Advance, Game Boy Color and mobile phones. It was released in Europe on May 2, 2002; and in North America on April 24, 2005 (by Namco for the GBA).All information on this page taken from Wikipedia. In PSX Datacenter, the game says "Hugo 6: The Evil Mirror", since it also known as Hugo: The Evil Mirror. A PlayStation for North America has released on December 2003, and were Published by XS Games. Game Description Having just barely survived his previous quest in Black Diamond Fever, Hugo the Troll is back in yet another exciting adventure! Somewhere in the Tricky Troll forest the evil witch Scylla and her loyal companion Don Croco is trying to figure out a way to capture Hugolina and ruin the Hugo family. By accident Don Croco drops a tray containing some glasses and when Scylla looks at the broken glass she smiles - she has come up with the perfect evil plan... The Evil Mirror, Scylla surprises the Hugo family in their hut and hit Hugo on the head with a mirror. The mirror does not break but Hugo has been caught in the mirror by an evil spell! Scylla crushes the mirror and scatters the three mirror pieces throughout the Tricky Troll forest. Hugo has been captured and the only way to save him and to free Hugolina is to find the three mirror pieces.All information on this page taken from PSX Datacenter. Manufacturer Description Scylla the Wicked Witch has used her magical powers to capture Hugo in a mirror. His three children, Trolert, Trollerat and Trollerut must set him free. Scylla has broken the mirror into three pieces and spread them to the farthest depths of Tricky Troll Forest. To break the spell, each of the young Trolls must recover a piece of the mirror and put it back together again so that Hugo can become a freet troll again. Gameplay The PC and PlayStation version is a 3D platform game similar to Crash Bandicoot, where each of three troll kids have different powers and their parts have different styles of gameplay. The Game Boy (and mobile) version is a 2D platform game similar to Bubble Bobble, consisting of three levels, each with 20 stages and ending with a fight against the level boss guarding a piece of the mirror. At the start of each stage, the player is tasked with eliminating all of Scylla the witch's minions in it using a freeze gun, before the time limit runs out. Hitting any unprotected enemy with the freeze beam for a few seconds will turn them into a block of ice that will shatter if pushed off a ledge or jumped on top of. Frozen enemies can be carried around and stack for gaining access to higher parts of the level or to creating even larger more powerful monsters in which to destroy in order to get the treasure contained within them (bonus points, save keys, and power-ups upgrades to health and speed). Plot The wicked witch Scylla wants to get rid of Hugo the troll once and for all. She has used her powers to trap Hugo in a magic mirror that she then cracked it into three pieces and magically scattered the fragments across the world. Scylla also once again kidnapped Hugo's wife, Hugolina. Hugo and Hugolina's three children, Rit, Rat, and Ruth, are the only ones who can free their parents. To break the witch's curse, each child must find a piece of the broken mirror. If the kids put the mirror together, Hugo is able to defeat Mirror Scylla and break the spell. After the fight, Hugo gets out of the mirror, traps Scylla in it, and smashes it into little pieces, saving Hugolina. Languages In the PlayStation Version, there is hidden language are unused on VRAM. including Swedish, Dansk, and Finnish. Which it contains from NTSC-U. Hugo6TheEvilMirror-UnusedLanguagePSX.png|A Danish Language were selected. Only 2 Languages were included on NTSC-U, this contains 3 Languages as they Scylla brokes the Mirror during Intro. SLUS-01559 EN-US_Flag.gif|English (US) Es-ES Flag.gif|Español SLES-03836 EN-GB Flag.gif|English (UK) SLES-03838 Fr-FR Flag.gif|French De-DE Flag.gif|German File:NederlandsFlag.gif|Nederlands SLES-03839 Es-ES Flag.gif|Español File:PT-PT Flag.gif|Português File:It-IT Flag.gif|Italian Differences * The PC Version had different Voice acting, as the PlayStation Version, just like the US/Europe Version. and doesn't changed voice. * In the PC Version Setup, You only get 5 Languages including Swedish, Dansk, Norweigan, and Finnish. English is default. * The English flag is United Kingdom, whereas released in Europe. as of December 2003, a US Version English has released in December 2003. Alternate Titles * Hugo: El Espejo Malvado - Título en español * Hugo: O Espelho Diabólico - Brasileiro (Português) PC Título * Hugo: Ilkeä peili - Suomi otsikko * Hugo: Det onde speilet - Norsk Tittel * Hugo: Den Onda spegeln - Swedish title * Hugo: Zwierciadlo Zta - Polish Title * Hugo: Ďábelské Zrcadlo - Czech Title * Hugo: Lo Specchio Stregato - Titolo per Italiano * Hugo: Le Miroir Malefique - French Title References Category:Windows Games Category:PlayStation Games Category:Official Games